


Found In Emotion

by Shatterpath



Category: CSI: Crime Scene Investigation
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-07
Updated: 2007-06-07
Packaged: 2017-10-26 12:05:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 537
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/282893
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shatterpath/pseuds/Shatterpath
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sara's feelings threaten to get the best of her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Found In Emotion

**Author's Note:**

> Now, I would swear that this was some sort of sequel/response to someone else's fic, most likely entitled 'Lost In Emotion'. If anyone has any ideas, please let me know!

I don't know when it happened. I don't know how.

And I sure as hell don't know why.

Competition and enemy, she has become a fascination and temptation that I cannot ignore. We find ourselves lost in long stares that speak a language that I'm not certain that I know. Yet I understand every nuance.

When I'm not so afraid that I avoid her, anyway.

But, like a moth to a flame, knowing the heat might be death or benediction, I am drawn to her irresistibly. Seeing her away from work is the last snap of control that might have stood a chance of holding me back.

There is nothing illicit in the scene, just Sofia chatting with another woman, laughing and talking animatedly to a stranger I find myself hating. Doing my best to ignore the brunette, I am fixated on Sofia, the way her body leans indolently against the bar, the long fingers wrapped around a tumbler. The restaurant's lights play over the gleam of her bright hair, and highlight her enticing curves.

My mouth is dry and I am frozen in place.

It's like being cast in movie, the surreal that envelops me. The strange brunette sees me, taps Sofia and points, the blonde head swings my way.

Any chance of escape, of retreating with my secrets intact, is gone in the flash of her blue, blue eyes.

One foot in front of the other, though I'm barely aware, so ensnared by her eyes am I. Those eyes, that face are my whole world. Soon, she is close enough that the heat of her body makes my skin pebble with reaction. I am heated and chilled by turns, wanting to run from her and this intimacy between us, but unable to tear myself away.

Fantasy and need make reality run like too much watercolor, only her keeping me grounded. The shock of her touch on my waist makes me jump, the rumble of the restaurant enveloping me once more. Stiff and shaking, I am drawn to her, our curves nestling together in an embrace I can't quite comprehend. Beneath my seeking hands, her back is strong and warm and my breath is cracked and hoarse.

Is this really happening?

The unreality goads me into an intensity that would horrify me in a less intense situation. The smell of this woman makes me mad, the feel of her, and as my mouth searches for the source of that intoxicating scent…

The taste of her as well.

Sofia's gold tresses hide a place that is aromatic and sweet, the saline of her skin flooding over my tongue, her skin shifting with the turn of her head.

Her hand is demanding in my hair, my eyes are closed; I am pliant to her demands, ensnared by the hiss of my name on her breath.

Will she?

Can I bear it if she does?

Can I bear it if she doesn't?

I'm ready to beg for her, my body pressing into hers.

There are no words.

For the taste of her breath, the soft seduction of her soft lips banishes the world around us.

There are no words… and this time I am not left to wonder why.


End file.
